Not a Scratch
by Natsuyuki Sera 1412
Summary: Oneshot for a friend on Quizilla. Emma wishes to go out and fight heartless, but Leon won't let her. Xeir steps in and makes a promise to him, that Emma never thought would happen. What was this about Sora protecting her? SoraxOC No OC haters. Please Review.


"Please, Leon!" I wined.

"No, Emma," Leon said, grabbing a book off the ground and placing it back on the shelf. Merlin was always leaving his books around.

Again, it was 'no' again! This was driving me insane. I truly love my brother, and I look up to him a lot. But I can't help but get angry when he says no to this, it's for a very unreasonable reason.

"Why can't I go fight the Heartless with you and the others?" I asked. "I'm fourteen and I'm well capable of fighting! You were the one who taught me!"

My brother sighed and crossed his arms. "I've told you a million times, Emma," he looked at me with a dead serious expression, "it's too dangerous."

I turned my back to Leon and crossed my arms, pouting. "You're treating me like I'm five, Squall..."

I knew he rolled his eyes when I said that. He always insisted that he treated me like I was fourteen, but he's never treated me that way.

"She's right you know," a voice said.

I turned around, looking toward the door, as did my brother. There leaning against the door frame was Xeir, a good friend of mine. She was also one person who agreed with me on this subject. She always fought on my side against my debates with my brother. And we usually won, like the Gummi-Ship debate!

"What do you want, Xeir?" Leon said.

Xeir crossed her arms. "Geez," she said, "good morning to you too, Squall."

I looked at my brother and saw he was a bit angry with Xeir. But I wanted to laugh. But I have a habit a mimicking my brother when he was around, so I was calm-holding back laughter.

Xeir stopped leaning on the door frame and walked forward. The chains were gangling around her when she stopped in front of us.

"You really should give her a chance, Squall," Xeir said, getting a glare from my brother in return. "She has some potential as a fighter. She'd be fine against the Heartless."

"No," Leon said, turning his back to Xeir.

Xeir sighed and looked at me. I gave her a pair of puppy eyes and she sighed again. "Tell ya what, Squall," my brother glared again, "if you allow her to go, me and Sora promise not to let her out of our sight."

I looked at Xeir, wide eyed. What did she just say?

Leon looked at Xeir, no glare, but a small grin on his face. I knew he trusted Sora more then he trusted Xeir. But I also knew if Xeir promised Leon something, she never broke it.

"Fine," Leon said, turning his back to us again, "she can go. But if I see one scratch on my sister"-he glared over his shoulder-"you will be in big trouble, Xeir."

Xeir raised her hand and lazily saluted. "Aye, aye, mister monotone."

I giggled a bit, but soon stopped when I noticed my brother wasn't too happy with her comment. I then glared at Xeir for making it, but she just shrugged.

I looked at Leon and saw him shaking his head. I ran over and hugged him from behind. "Thank you, Brother!"

I saw him smile a bit, and that's when I turned to leave. But right when I was heading out the door, that's when it happened. I tripped over my own feet. Surprisingly, I didn't hit the ground, because someone had caught me. Who, I didn't know, until I heard that sweet voice.

"Wow, Emma, you tripped three feet... I think that's a new record."

I looked up, only to meet the blue eyes and spiky brown hair I have come to love. I blushed, just thinking about how close I was and how humiliating this situation was. I was, at least, three inches from Sora's face. His arms around my waist and holding me up was even making it worse of a situation.

"But luckily I was here to catch you," Sora said, smiling. Sora then reached up to my face and fixed my glasses that were tilted to the side. My face went even redder with the action, but his hands soon left, leaving me a bit disappointed.

I placed my hands on his chest and stood to my feet, pushing him away gently. "Thanks...Sora..." I mumbled. This was terrible, I was so embarrassed.

"Nice going, Sora," I heard Xeir say. I knew she was laughing, I could hear it in her voice. She loved seeing people embarrassed and in pain. She was a silent type when first meeting her, but when you got to know her you would see how cruel she really was.

"Hey, Xeir's actually laughing!" Sora said, laughing again.

I turned around and looked at Xeir. She grinned at me, but soon turned her back to looked at Leon. He was standing in the doorway, watching us.

"Thanks again, Squall!" Xeir said, waving.

Leon rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Why are you thanking Leon?" Sora asked.

I looked at Xeir as she put her arm around me. "He's given us permission to take Emma here out for some Heartless hunting."

"Really?" Sora said, his expression brightening up immediately. "That's wonderful!"

I looked to my feet, not helping the further embarrassment on my face. There was to much attention and it was starting to bother me.

"One thing," Leon said. I looked up and saw him looking at Sora. "Get one scratch on her, and you'll be hearing from me, Sora."

Sora gave his usual goofy grin, but I could swear there was slight blush to his cheeks. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"You can count on me, Leon!" Sora said.

Leon nodded and waved to us as we left toward the Bailey.

*Xeir's P.O.V.*

This trip was a bit disappointing to me. Usually, playing match maker wasn't my thing, but after Yuffie and Aerith pressuring me to do something to help (saying as all their attempts failed miserably) I couldn't leave the two kids alone anymore. Something had to be done. Everyone could see it, they liked each other but weren't going to say anything, even Merlin could see it! But of course, Leon wasn't up to giving away his sister to the keyblade bearer. But not like it mattered.

I lifted an eyebrow as I walked behind the two kids. They weren't saying much to each other. I get it that Emma kept quite, channeling her brother a lot (and might I add, I could swear they were twins!) But she was mostly keeping her eyes on her feet. I do admit, the poor girl had a habit of falling forward. But that shouldn't stop her from talking to the spiky head.

"Hey!" I said, causing both kids to stop and turn around. I pointed in the direction of Ansem's lab, knowing Yuffie and the others were stuck there investigating. "I'm going to check on the others. I'll catch up when I'm done." I then turned my back to the two and ran off, ignoring Sora's words.

*Emma's P.O.V.*

My eyes widened as I watch Xeir jog away. I don't think I was alright with this. Me. Sora. Alone. Looking for Heartless.

My head sank for awhile, until I regained my composure.

"Guess it's just us now..." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

My heart jolted and my face went red. Why did he have to say that?

I looked up, feeling Sora's eyes on me. I was right, he was looking at me from the side. "What?"

Sora shrugged and turned back around. He then began walking off toward the Crystal Fissure. "We should keep searching for Heartless. Knowing Xeir, she'll catch up."

I gulped and began slowly walking after Sora. I was still wondering if this was such a good idea. I no problem controlling myself, I wasn't like others. But whenever I was with him, I always fell and it made me embarrassed.

Without even knowing, I had tripped over my feet and landed flat on my face.

"Emma!" Sora shouted, running over to me.

"I'm fine!" I said, quickly standing. "I didn't fall!" I then laughed and walked past Sora, not showing him that I was blushing. I didn't know what expression Sora was making, but I can say I didn't hear him walking behind me. I was about to stop and look back, but then I felt him run and begin walking next to me. I guess I was thinking to much.

~Dark Depths~

It seems there weren't any Heartless in the Crystal Fissure or The Great Maw, which I heard from Sora is where the 1000 Heartless battle was. I heard it many times from Leon, but only heard about it. I never witnessed anything. Leon had Merlin keep watch over me during the incident, because he dubbed the Heartless dangerous for a child like me.

"We should be careful," I said, calm and stoic as my brother. "I heard from Cloud, Sephiroth might be lurking around."

Sora stopped in his footsteps and looked over his shoulder. If I didn't know him any better, I would think he was frightened. "Did you just Sephiroth?"

I nodded. "I take it Cloud told you about him..." I crossed my arms and grinned. "Lets just say, he's a bit worse then Heartless. Or Xemnas."

Sora lifted his hand and scratched his cheek with a finger. "And Xemnas was pretty bad..." I heard him mumble.

I had also heard of how Sora defeated Xemnas with his friend Riku. I've never met Riku, but from what I heard from Sora when he visited, he seemed like a nice person. But from what I heard from Goofy and Donald, they were the only ones fighting Xemnas. I couldn't believe the two were still alive.

"You called?" a voice rang through the air.

I jumped and turned around, just in time to see Sephiroth appear. He was grinning devilishly. I couldn't stand it, but I couldn't help but be a bit frightened.

I felt Sora's hand grab my wrist and pull me back. He then put his arm protectively in front of me. I looked up, only to see him fully focused on Sephiroth.

"I couldn't help but over hear the compliments," Sephiroth said.

"I wouldn't call them compliments..." Sora said, his keyblade forming in his hand. I always thought that was amazing.

"Oh," Sephiroth crossed his arms, "if it isn't the keyblade's chosen one... I didn't expect to have such an honor." Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow and looked at me. "And Leon's sister? Well, this is quite a surprise indeed. Your brother finally decided to let you out?"

My teeth gritted together and I lunged forward about to attack, but Sora held me back. Instead, he pointed his keyblade at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth chuckled. "This is quite amusing... I wouldn't have imagined the keyblade master protecting an innocent girl with such a familiar look. You look just like Cloud when he wishes to protect something."

"Sora," I whispered, I felt him jump a bit, but he looked at me, "I think we should go before he draws his sword."

"No, no," Sephiroth said, reaching out. It was too late, his long blade had already been drawn and it was pointing right at us. "I can't let you two leave just like that."

Before I even knew it, Sora and Sephiroth were battling. I wasn't planning on just sitting there and doing nothing, so I pulled out my blade and did the best to help.

~A little later: After battle~

Sora and I were both out of breath. But we weren't the only ones, I would have never expected Sephiroth to be out of breath also.

"You win..." Sephiroth sighed, before grinning. He then began fading, leaving until another day. We knew we hadn't defeated him.

"Wait!" I shouted, running towards him. But I found myself on the ground, having tripped. Perfect timing, Emma, perfect timing...

"Emma!" Sora shouted.

Sephiroth was gone when I had looked up from the ground. I sat there with Sora next to me.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, frantic.

I put my hand to my forehead and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a small bump, nothing to worry about." Pretty soon, I felt Sora's hands on my cheeks and he pulled me forward. I felt his lips touch my forehead, kissing it gently. My face quickly flushed and I was frozen.

Sora pulled away and got up, not saying a word. He then walked over to my glasses, which had fallen off in battle, and carried them over to me.

I reached out my hands, ready to take them, but instead he knelt and put them on me instead. I looked up, meeting his blue eyes. I felt his hand brush my cheek. I was in complete shock and was completely unable to move. I didn't know what I was supposed to do in this situation.

Sora's hand pulled away and I heard him deeply sigh. He then buried his head in his hands. "Leon's going to kill me!" he shouted.

I jumped and was wondering what was wrong.

Sora collapsed to the ground, his hands covering his eyes. "Why did this have to happen?" he screamed.

I lifted an eyebrow, but I couldn't help but notice the blush on his cheeks-which just made me blush. "What happen?"

Sora removed his hands and looked at me, my green eyes locked on his. "Why did I have to fall for you?"

Okay, now I was in shock. But then again, I was slightly angered, and my guess from Sora's expression, it was showing.

"Wait!" Sora sat up, waving his hands. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it?" I said, crossing my arms, shouldn't I be happy?

"What I meant was-" Sora paused for a moment, his face going red. "I like you, Emma, a lot." He looked to his hands. "I didn't mean to frighten you with my actions just now...so, I'm sorry. If Leon finds out, he'll kill me."

I lifted an eyebrow, was he really that stupid at times? I couldn't help but start laughing.

Sora looked at me, a bit surprised. I smiled and said, "You really need to pay more attention. I'm wasn't frightened. In fact," I looked to my hands, my real personality showing, "I enjoyed it. I was just a bit surprised, that's all."

Sora smiled and looked as happy as ever. "Does that mean-"

"Yes," I said, smiling. "I like you a lot too, Sora."

Soon enough, Sora had pulled me forward and hugged me. I never noticed how strong he was until he embraced me. I could have stayed like that forever. But soon enough the question that both of us wondered was, "How is Leon going to take this?"


End file.
